


Romano's brief knight kink [Fanart] [Mini comic]

by LadyInfierno



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, a bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInfierno/pseuds/LadyInfierno
Summary: So what if Romano liked chivalry tales and knighthood stories when he was younger?So whatif he still liked them? It's not like he was asking Prussia to wear armour for him... He just suggested it.For the Chocolate Box 2021.
Relationships: Prussia/South Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Romano's brief knight kink [Fanart] [Mini comic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireNaomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireNaomi/gifts).



> Dear VampireNaomi, I hope you enjoy your gift! I surely had a lot of fun making it! When I read that line on your letter I knew I had to use it for this, it made me snort, haha.  
> Happy Valentine's Day!

They get another bruise before even reaching the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> They're dumb, your honour.  
> Please don't repost anywhere :)  
> Edit: I redated this work and edited my signature in, now that author's have been revealed :D  
> Edit2: You can find this comic at my [Tumblr](https://ladyinfierno-art.tumblr.com/post/644203268466196480) now ;)


End file.
